Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument for a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
A conventionally known display device (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2011-093454) displays items on the liquid crystal display device by transmitting the light from behind, when viewed from the occupant of the vehicle, of the liquid crystal display device.